taxonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paul Smecker (AU)
Vitals Height: 5' 8" Weight: 145 Age: 45 Hair: His driver's license lists it as blond Eyes: His driver's license lists it as blue Orientation: Queer as a daisy Canon: Boondock Saints, The First Movie is ever-so-slightly AU Currently living in: Central, The Birdhouse That's 'Who the Fuck I Am' [Fire the '''Canon'!]'' Paul Smecker is (or was) a career FBI agent, exceptionally good at his job, especially the investigative aspects. He had a moderately pleasant existence snarking at other members of law enforcement and being the cleverest sonuvabitch in his immediate vicinity. As the saying is, he was a frood who knew where his towel was. Then one day he met two friendly, charming young Irishmen who had killed a Russian mobster in self-defense. Favorably impressed with the young men, Smecker helped get the incident ruled self-defense and helped the brothers walk. And then the bodies of other mobsters started piling up... and up... and up... At first Smecker believed this to be the work of professional hitmen, but as the cases and evidence started accumulating, Agent Smecker realized that the murderers were none other than Connor and Murphy MacManus, the cheerful young Irishmen. On accepting this knowledge, he was faced with a moral conundrum: On one hand, he couldn't help but feel the brothers were doing more good than harm by killing the racketeers and thugs. On the other, he knew that their vigilante justice was, well, terribly illegal. After a night of drunken soul-searching Agent Smecker came down on the side of the brothers, and decided to help them. Shortly after this the brothers were captured by mobsters, and Paul rode to their rescue... or sashayed... in a skirt and heels. Under the disguise of a drag costume, he managed to enter the home the brothers were being held at and personally killed several of the mobstes-- only to be knocked out by Il Duce, another hitman, who mistook him for a woman. (Fortunately for Paul.) Il Duce turned out to be none other than the brothers' father, however. Rescuing Connor and Murphy himself, the father and sons embarked on a ramped-up crusade of justice on a whole new level, going so far as to execute a Mafia boss in a courtroom at his own trial. Paul assisted them in that task, but as he watched the actual execution, he began to realize that the 'justice' now being pursued had totally gone beyond his ability to control.... or perhaps even condone. [And in '''another universe'....] AU: Shortly after this, Paul and Il Duce came into sharp conflict with each other. It escalated to a physical conflict, and Paul was fatally shot. He passed out from blood loss.... and woke in Taxon. ''[Sometimes you get into your '''headspace']'' Personal head-canon for Paul: When in his 20s, while doing his time in the New York Police Department to meet requirements for the FBI Academy, Paul was living with a female friend named Angela, and dating a mutual friend named David. One night when Paul was out of town, a drunken David forced himself on Angela. When Paul found out about this, he went after David and beat him up, then saw to it he was arrested and charged with rape. The one bright spot (well, semi-bright) was that he and Angela actually grew closer after the trauma of the event. Despite Paul's avowed and confirmed homosexuality, they began having sporadic sex (mostly as a way for Angela to get over some intimacy issues), and went so far as to get married (partly a matter of fiscal convenience, partly as a joke). They later divorced and remained on amiable terms. Angela may appear in Paul's thoughts ever so often, so, consider that explained. Other aspects/history of my personal head-canon that may be brought up: Paul was raised by a single mother, now deceased, who taught music at an elite private boys' school where Paul was educated. Their relationship was mostly hostile. Paul was closer to an aunt (Roxane by name) who ran a nightclub, and with whom he spent summers as a child-- learning how to do things like crossdress, and cheat at cards. Paul also once had an FBI partner named Frank Langley, who died in the line of duty. Category:Characters Category:The Boondock Saints Category:Humans (Earthlings) Category:Contemporary Category:Law Enforcement